


The Point of it All

by Wangpuppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: It isn't as if Liam were taking him for granted, it's just that he was moving too fast in life to appreciate the goodOr, in which Theo tries to leave, and Liam is having none of it





	The Point of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a life? No.  
> Anyway, please enjoy this garbage I whipped up after two very tiring days or Warped Tour that left me feeling very empty.  
> Of course, not beta'd because I'm me.

Sometimes, Theo wonders as he and Liam send glare after glare towards each other in an endless battle of spite, why he even tries. Maybe it would be a bit easier if he'd just killed them when he had the chance, or even better, just all together left and gave up. After all, it's not like it's his job to stick around and clean up after others' messes. No, what his job is is to keep track of himself and only himself. Not Stiles, or Scott, or Lydia, or any of the other losers he's forced to be associated with; even Liam. Especially Liam.

This isn't a typical mind set for the chimera, ever since having risen from his grave, sort to speak, he's been entirely devoted to Liam Dunbar, but after a while it started to seem kind of futile to remain as committed. Even after risking his life several times for not only Liam himself, but his friends' too on his behalf, the asshole still distrusts him and refuses to get along with him. Theo stayed, when all he wanted to do was up and leave and never come back, leave Beacon Hills as nothing but a distant memory, but he hadn't -- all because Liam had told him not to. 

Theo went against what every fiber of his being wanted him to do, all in the sake of appeasing Liam Dunbar. And what does Theo get in return for being a loyal teammate who literally answers to every single order the sniveling asshole barks? Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing. He can't even get a pat on the back when instead of ripping someone's throat out, he resolves his conflicts peacefully, only because Liam needs him to. Sometimes, he really doesn't see a point to sticking around. 

He doesn't get what he does wrong, when all he ever tries to do is make Liam happy. Sure, he doesn't comply immediately, because he isn't a complete softy and still finds a need to irritate Liam -- after all, that's the basis of their related, they were made to piss each other off -- but he always comes around, if not with a few complaints. Stiles can bitch for hours on end about how unfortunate being on lookout is, and still get congratulated on his bang up job of passing out, while Theo is given a bit of a side glance as he saves all of their ungrateful asses time and time again from imminent danger. 

Although, when he voices his opinion, he only gets turned down in the end, and quite frankly, he's sick of it. "Yaknow, it wouldn't kill you to say 'thanks,' once in a while you dick." He grumbles under his breath as he and Liam pulls out of the parking lot, breaking the once excruciatingly tense silence. Corey awkwardly sits in the back, looking between the two as he begins to disappear, opting for being unseen as he listens in on their argument. 

"Thanks for what, huh? For almost crashing us into the store? Almost getting us caught stealing from said store? Seriously, what were you thinking, Theo, knocking over all those shelves." Is what Liam responds with, instead of the desired appreciation Theo deserves for not only driving out in the middle of the night to chauffeur Liam and his friend on some spur idea, but assisting them pull off said idea as well. 

With a sigh, Theo actually gives up fighting with the werewolf for once. He's exhausted, from both the lack of sleep and being ignored by the one person he's looked up to since returning to this stupid town, and decides to just drop it. He doesn't even have it in him to explain how knocking over the shelving unit had been an accident. This obviously seems to shock Liam, and Corey too, as he comes back to existence and no longer cowers in invisibility. 

Fifteen minutes later, it's only the two of them, pulling up to the Dunbar residence, where all the lights are off and two heart beats rest calmly inside. "I'm taking a shower, so just get ready without me. I can trust you to do that, can't I?" Liam smirks as they head up the lawn, but Theo is in no mood to retort with something snarky of his own. He feels as if a heavy weight were holding his shoulders down and keeping him from livening up the mood between them after having just fought with his roommate.

As they enter the quiet house, that would otherwise seem void of life if it weren't for the boys' abilities to hear the signs of humans being there, Liam only fleetingly glances at Theo before rushing up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Just like that, Theo is left all alone, in a house that isn't his, completely unwelcomed. 

Perhaps leaving would actually do him some good. He'd finally be free, without any inhibitions of, 'what would Liam think,' holding him back from doing whatever the hell he wanted, and he'd be alone again. No Liam, no Scott, no stupid werewolf to look down on him for every little thing he has done and will ever do. 

Though, it hurts to think about leaving Liam, because during his impromptu stay at this suburban house he'd never dream of owning, he's grown quite fond of the boy who gave him a chance when he thought it impossible but still hoped for anyway. When Theo was at the lowest point ever, the rock bottom of rock bottom, Liam had been the one to take him in. Sure, he didn't want to, neither of them did, but nevertheless he still took pity on the pour soul that is Theo Raeken, and the chimera has grown to appreciate that.

Maybe that's why he's so hell-bent on making Liam proud, refuses to do anything but right by him; he's grown some infatuation with the idea of pleasing Liam and doing anything and everything he asks of Theo, thinks that he'll definitely be a good person if Liam believes so.

Unfortunately, Liam doesn't believe so, and that's the harsh reality of it all. It comes down to Theo repenting for his past mistakes, which ends up being all useless in the end anyway, because Liam just can't see him as good. And that hurts about as much as having his own heart ripped out of his chest. 

As soon as he's inside of his temporary room, he heads for the duffel bag he'd used to hold all of his belongings. Granted, the amount of items he owned prior was miniscule, but everything still should be able to fit. Right?

Quickly, before Liam gets out of the shower, Theo shoves every last sock and collectable he's ever owned, plus the news ones he's acquired during his stay, and shuffles around the room looking for anything solely his. Not the hoodie Liam agreed to share with him, not the cute bacon socks Liam didn't verbally agree into letting him wear but hadn't said something otherwise, nor the little bobblehead they'd bought as a gag but eventually kept anyway. He flicks the little head, watches the troll nod repeatedly at him, before his eyes begin to sting. 

'No,' he tells himself, resuming in his packing. 'He doesn't want you here, you have to leave. No use crying over it.' 

As much as he understands that, it hurts no less to think about all of the time spent in this very room, wasted, meaning nothing to Liam but a minor discomfort but the world to Theo. And that about sums up what his existence is to Liam, Theo realizes bitterly, and goes to leave.

However, before he can make it to the door, a little polaroid catches his eye. It lies haphazardly on Liam's desk, sticking out from underneath a few school papers, but Theo recognizes it right away. It's the one Hayden forced them to take when she'd found some old camera. He's barely smiling in it, but for once he actually looks peaceful, mellow, dare he say happy. It must be because Liam is right next to him, laughing along with Stiles, and the scrawny kid doesn't make Theo feel nearly as warm inside as the sight of a happy Liam does. How the fuck had Hayden managed to get a shot of Liam smiling? Why does Liam even still have this thing? Why can't Liam ever smile at him like that?

Lost in his own world, fingering at the little photo of Liam smiling like it's the best thing in the world, he doesn't hear the shower turn off, and doesn't hear Liam coming into the bedroom until he's already standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at Theo questioningly as he asks, "what the hell are you doing?" 

Theo jumps in his skin, drops the photo back onto the desk, and turns to grab his bag. "Theo, what the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" Liam asks again, this time not whispering at all, and if this were any other situation, Theo would jokingly tell him to be quiet before smacking him to antagonize the beta further. However, this isn't one of those days.

"What does it look like, genius?" Theo answers, before telling Liam to move when it comes to getting past him and out of the room. Liam only looks at him like he's stupid, like he always does, and leans against the door. "You're not leaving, so go put your shit back and get ready for bed." 

Liam obviously isn't expecting the defiant, 'no,' maybe a smart-ass reply just to annoy him like Theo always does, but definitely not his actual response. "I'm tired of being your pet, okay? I'm leaving. I'm so tired of you all looking down on my like I'm some nuisance when all I ever do is listen to you. So get out of my way, you don't have to deal with me anymore." 

Theo shoulders past the shocked werewolf, trying to block out every single unwanted emotion, which is all of them, which proves to be a bit difficult as he actually begins to tear up. 

"Theo, wait, what the hell are you going on about? Get back here!" Liam orders as he charges down the stairs after the chimera, keeping a tight grip on his towel. Theo feels his resolve breaking, and fears that if he waits any longer he might change his mind and stay and suck up to Liam all over again. He a sucker when it comes to pleasing that boy, because it's the only thing he really knows how to do anymore. 

"Liam, we both know this is what's best. Everyone wants me gone, you don't care about me, it's better if I just leave so you can all pretend I never existed in the first place." Liam tries latching onto his wrist as he swings open the front door, but to no avail. For once Theo doesn't bend over backwards for the beta, doesn't stop and listen to him, and instead keeps on walking. 

"Theo!" Liam huffs, following the other outside, basically completely naked. The biggest problem here, is that Theo really doesn't want to leave. Doesn't want to leave the horror that is Beacon Hills, doesn't want to leave the hot-headed, piece of shit that is Liam Dunbar. And that's exactly why he should leave. He's developed an unhealthy obsession, at least in his opinion, with trying to make the young beta happy with him, that has Theo dedicating his life to the guy. He barely has anything against dying, as long as he goes down with Liam at least showing him gratitude. But Liam won't, never will, and Theo needs to get out now before he really does lose his life, which would all be in vain. 

"Theo, stop! Get back inside this instant!" Liam sounds -- smells even -- a bit worried now. Anxious, frustrated, and, upset? Theo doesn't want Liam upset with him, and it's like he's been reprogrammed to respond in a certain way. He almost automatically turns around and runs back to Liam, the boy who took a chance on him, who saved his life - no. Who gave him one, gave him something to live for. 

He thankfully catches himself before he caves in, because he barely has any resolve when it comes to Liam, and with all the strength he can muster, continues towards his truck. He's almost there, kind of regrets parking all the way on the other side of the street, can't hear Liam's footsteps over the sound of his own heart beat thumping away inside his chest, which only aggravates him more. None of this would be happening if it weren't for stupid Liam and his wonderful decision of letting him come back. No feelings, no emotions, no struggles, no battle for humanity, and no Theo. He doesn't want to fight anymore, just wants to be accepted once in a while, is tired of the endless struggle with nothing in return. 

He isn't prepared at all for the sudden body slamming into his own, and loses most of the air in his lungs as he's tackled to the ground. Not like he could see much before in the darkness of night, but his world spins as the asphalt meets his skull, and a heavy weight pins him down. Gold eyes glare down at him as the owner of such a fierce stare huffs loudly above him, a hand wraps around his throat, and he only has half a mind to throw a punch in defense. It's enough to knock Liam off of him, but it also only angers the werewolf even further. He immediately regrets hitting the male, and instead of leaving like he should, he persists in this fight that never should have been started in the first place.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Theo exclaims, uncaring if he wakes the Geyers, or anyone for that matter, as he throws his arms up in confusion.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one trying to run away! And for what, huh? Cus you didn't get a gold star? Sorry to break it to you, Theo, but we don't exactly get cookies for stealing." Theo is all about pain. He's deriven from a mentality where he took pleasure from killing and torturing. Yet, just looking into Liam's eyes, and remembering just how they managed to find themselves in this situation, he can't find the motive to even hurt the boy. He's usually the one taking the beatings from Liam, not the other way around. It's a horrible realisation that is him punching Liam.

In retaliation, Theo supposes, Liam shoves him, with what appears to be as much strength as he has, and  before Theo's can stop the impact, the beta has Theo on the ground, and tries to drag him backwards towards his house.

"No, you fucking narcissistic prick! I would literally give you the fucking sun and you'd still pick Scott over me!" He grumbles, so angry that he doesn't really understand how heavy what he just admitted actually is, but focuses on using his leg to kick at Liam, loosening his grip on Theo's ankles. Liam roars, glaring at Theo with so much hate and anger as he tries to escape, before kicking him hard enough to send the chimera's body into the back wheel of his own truck. 

When Theo coughs up a bit of blood, and what surprises Theo is how damaged not himself but Liam looks. It seems as if this were hurting him as much as it were hurting Theo. The chimera scoffs at the idea, pushing himself into wobbly legs and using his truck for leverage. Liam stalks him, grumbling and snapping his jaw, and Theo feels so disappointed with himself that he's the reason Liam is so mad. He doesn't have much time to feel much remorse, though, before Liam is charging at him and Theo's only reaction is an automatic attack, and he lands on top of Liam as he body slams him into the curb. A house down the street has their porch lights now turned on, and an elderly lady stands worriedly on her front lawn, probably debating on whether or not she should call the police. Liam gasps, scratching at every bit of Theo's stomach. "Well maybe I don't want the sun!" Liam knees him in the groin, which is a foul play if Theo we're to be honest, and rolls over so he is no longer laying on the werewolf.

"Of course you wouldn't, you greedy bastard." Theo spits, wiping at all of the blood pouring out of his cracked lip. Liam has their prior positions reversed, with him now on top of the  wriggling chimera, holding him down with ine hand wrapped around Theo's neck and his other one slashing at Theo's vulnerable stomach with the intent to kill him, most likely. Seems probable - spend a whole year watching over Liam only to be murdered by him in the end. He doesn't want to hurt Liam, he's gone through violent one-sided fights with the beta before so he could release pent up anger on Theo, but this time it feels different. Like Liam wants him to fight back. The only thing he can think to do is head butt Liam, and that's exactly what he does.

"Greedy? I didn't ask you to give me the sun! I'm just asking you to stay!" Liam practically screams into the dead of night after his neck snaps backwards and he drops off of Theo, blood dripping from his nose and the split in his lip, a bruise already forming on the right side of his face. He looks almost feral, with a crazed look in his eyes, his pupils wide and glowing irises, his hair sticking out everywhere; Theo bets he's still the most attractive thing in Beacon Hills.  

They're both panting, and Theo wonders if he looks nearly as photoshoot ready as Liam does, all fucked up and angry. His muscles ache, and the long, deep cuts burn as a bit of blood seeps from the incisions, but he can't seem to care. Liam- Liam wants him to stay. Actually wants him to stick around and not leave him alone like literally everyone would have figured him to. 

"You absolute fucking idiot! What, you think I gave up my own personal space just to want you gone? I let you wear my lacrosse hoodie for fuck's sake!" Theo feels dizzy and blacks out when Liam unexpectedly punches him right in his nose. He knows it's broken, heard the way it cracked before it all kind of went dark there for a second, but when his world is balanced once again, Liam is slowly circling him, like a predator stalking their prey, and that's exactly how Theo feels. He's nothing but a mere snack for Liam to chew on when he needs it - except, maybe he isn't.

"You didn't have a choice, I was wearing it either which way." Theo groans, hacking up a bit of blood and phlegm, but instead of being attacked like one would suspect from seeing them, Liam only takes a seat besides him, dropping to his knees almost silently. 

"See? You even know you practically own all that stuff now. It's your house now, too, and you know it. So why are you acting like this? Why- why do you want to leave so bad?" Liam goes quiet at the end, eyes dimming back to that glorious blue the sky could never hope to compete with, and he looks a bit more human now. The old lady down the street still watches them, but not with the same fearful stance. It's more like she's watching a show and is invested with what happens next.

"Because." Theo sighs, and cradles his broken nose. It hurts so bad, but it's not like this isn't anything new. He's lost track of how many times Liam has broken his nose. The beta gives him a look that tells him to continue, before reaching out and gently cupping the side of Theo's face, the only touch that isn't full of hate and rage Theo will probably ever receive, black veins forming underneath Liam's pale skin. 

Theo only feels a bit of pain as the bridge of his nose is snapped back into place, before doing exactly what Liam wants of him, like he always does. "I just want you to like me. I want a friend. I don't want to be a pest or your worthless lap dog. I just wish I was good enough for someone. But that's never gonna happen, because I'm just a dumb, ugly, psychopath who tried to kill you all." 

Liam looks contemplative for a while, wiping at the stream of blood smeared all over his mouth, and a gust of wind blows through his long hair, and for a moment, he almost looks pretty, even with a busted up face and blood stains all over. "Scott doesn't wear my lacrosse hoodie." He says finally, after a long moment of silence of just Theo waiting on baited breath and feeling like the gum stuck to someone's shoe -- specifically Liam's shoe. 

He doesn't understand what Liam means by this, until - oh. 

"Oh." He can't even try to hide how shocked he is, and Liam chuckles at him. "Yeah."

Theo can't explain how he feels when Liam then tells him, "you see, you moron? You might not be everyone's favorite, but I definitely don't hate you, okay?" And he remembers, you only feel one emotion at a time, but kind of ignores that as he watches Liam look from him to his feet awkwardly shuffling in front of him repeatedly like a little kid, strands of hair blowing across his cerulean eyes. Theo wants this to be the the scene where the guy brushes the offending hair behind the other lead's ear, only platonically. 

"So," Theo says after a few moments of just basking in the fact that Liam doesn't hate him after all. "Scott's really never worn the hoodie before?" Theo knows it's probably the least important topic to discuss, but he can't ignore the idea of him being the only other person to have worn Liam's captain lacrosse hoodie. 

"Yes, Theo." Liam shakes his head incredulously, though a tiny smirk adorns his chapped and bloody lips, and Theo cheesily greens back at the sight. His picks up no detection of the other lying to him, and for some reason he feels giddy. Like it were a crush -- which is just preposterous. Theo Raeken, a crush, on Liam Dunbar? So maybe it's sounds a little more possible then being a werewolf, yet here he is, a supernatural being, with a not-crush crush on another abnormality. 

Kinda crazy, if he allowed himself to dwell on the thought, which he doesn't.

A low growl rumbles throughout his chest and resonates down the street warningly when Liam encircles Theo with his arms, and he's ready to fight again, even though he'd been pretty sure they'd resolved anything, and raises a fist as Liam's grip tightens on his shirt. "Sorry! That- that was just a hug, I don't know what I'm doing. Sorry." Liam pulls away as if the skin to skin contact had burned him, and awkwardly avoids Theo's eyes.

"A hug?" Theo questions as if he'd never heard the term before, and Liam's cheeks turn red like the blood dribbling from his chin. "Yeah, it was stupid-" Theo hugs him back, and it's so weird and painfully dicey, with his uncoordinated limbs wrapping themselves around Liam's bare, scratched up and once again dirty back side. He continues hugging him though, because although despite being very uncomfortable, it just feels kind of right in this particular moment. 

After a while of it just being unreciprocated, Liam returns the embrace, shuffling into Theo so he isn't bending to get a good grip on the werewolf, and gently holding onto Theo's shoulder blades. 

"Boys? Why are you cuddling in the middle of the road?" The two pull apart, slowly turning to see Jenna standing on the stoop, watching them with an arched brow. David stands behind her, seemingly trying to hold in his laughter. 

"We're not!" Theo argues at the same time as Liam defiantly answers, "because we can!" They look at each other, slightly grinning because that's all they can really do, and Theo bashfully runs a hand through his hair. 

Jenna smiles, and before she heads back inside, she tells them to just come in and go to sleep. 

What Theo doesn't understand, is how Liam looks like he just smashed a bottle of ketchup against his face and can still be so pretty -- it's unnatural, even though that's quite ironic coming from a chimera. Theo gets onto his feet, watches the old lady down the road hobble back into the safety of her own home, and offers an outstretched hand to Liam.

Maybe they're friends- and maybe they'll be okay. As long as Liam continues letting Theo wear his hoodie, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I posted this story fuckin months ago and I only now just realized I had said granite and not granted I’m finna kms


End file.
